Oisin Crayden
Oisin Crayden is an Irish assassin hired by Ferris Stagg to help him combat and ward of potential threats to Eco-Corp. A cold-blooded and ruthless killer, Oisin specializes in taking out humans with supernatural abilities, mainly utilizing his familiar Creimeadh to deal swift and gruesome ends to his targets, regardless of whether they deserve it or not. As long as he's paid well, Oision and Creimeadh will stop at nothing to terminate anyone unfortunate enough to get on his employer's bad side. Characteristics * Name: Oisin Orchid Crayden * Age: 34 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Getting paid, easy kills, Creimeadh, being professional * Dislikes: His targets refusing to perish, not being taken seriously, other people getting in the way, his crimes being witnessed, Vampires, Derek Xander (Finds him to be his most challenging opponent.), Ferris Stagg's abnormal behavior, situations escalating to extremes, people messing with his glasses. * Family: Unknown Appearance Oisin: Oisin is a middle-aged Caucasian man with short black hair and a full goatee beard. He stands about 5"7 in height with an athletic yet relatively muscular build. His vision is quite poor, so he usually wears a pair of square-lens glasses with a black frame. Usually while on duty, he wears a small grey earpiece to communicate with his employers. His usual attire consists of a white dress shirt, grey tie, black formal trousers, black dress shoes, black leather gloves and a long grey trench coat with a double-breasted collar, with a bulletproof Kevlar vest hidden underneath his shirt for protection, as well as a shoulder-mounted holster for his gun hidden underneath his jacket. When he is not on an active mission, he wears the same attire except with his trench coat replaced by a black suit jacket. Should his mission be much more combat heavy or militaristic, Oisin would equip himself with a full body of protective Kevlar armor, replacing his dress shoes with heavier combat boots and his weapons out on full display. Creimeadh: Criemeadh is a bloodthirsty fae spirit that takes on the form of a large serpent that closely resembles a desert rattlesnake. Creidmeadh is roughly 6 ft (1.82 meters) in length, and has primarily dark brown scales with small lines of light brown scales creating harsh zig-zag patterns across his body. These scales are quite sharp and are simlar in material to lightweight metal. Long serrated quills stick out from the back and sides of Criemeadh's body and are mainly for aesthetic purposes, though they can be used to pierce or hook into the flesh of his victims. On the end of Creimeadh's tail is a small gold-colored metallic spike that Creimeadh's corrosive venom flows into alongside his fangs, allowing him to still poison his prey should he be unable to bite someone. This spike is also capable of producing a rattling sound just like the rattlesnakes Criemeadh has based himself on. Background WIP Personality WIP Skills/Abilities Powers: Creimeadh-Fae spirit familiar: * Corrosive venom * Supernatural strength * Serrated quills * Intangibility Skills: * Above average human strength * High stamina * Acrobatics * Martial arts * Extensive knowledge of the supernatural Equipment: * Kevlar vest underneath suit * Silenced Beretta 92FSR * Spiked silver knuckle dusters Voice Actor Ray Chase Trivia Oisin's theme is "Arch Nemesis" by Hidenori Shoji Category:Villains Category:Humans